It is known to use chemical heating modules in packages for heating food and other materials. The packages are particularly useful for hiking and other activities where stoves are not available. The heating module is disposed on one side of food packet. The heating modules create heat by way of an exothermic chemical reaction. In some cases two separate chemicals are held separately. Frangible seals are broken to mix the chemicals together to produce the heat. Also known is a sanitary wipe product, produced by RBC Technologies of College Park, Tex. which utilizes zinc baked onto blotter paper as a heat module. The zinc reacts with oxygen to produce heat. The package has a removable panel covering holes. When the panel is removed, oxygen passes through the holes in the packaging to contact the heating module and start a heating reaction. The sanitary wipes are held in the compartment adjacent to the heating module. After heating, the wipes are removed from the compartment for use.
However, currently produced packaging is difficult to use when the package starts getting hot. Likewise, it is sometimes difficult to get sufficient heat from the heating module to heat the contents of the package to the required temperature.